Sports
by LadyProphet
Summary: Sasagawa Ryohei is like the king of boxing... So where's the queen? Sasagawa Ryohie/OC [100 Prompt Challenge 6/100]


"School sports day is such a drag..."

Kyoko only smiled at her good friend, Yuzu, and continued to watch her fellow classmates run around the field, in a few moments, she would be up next.

"But you're really goot at running, Yuzu-chan!"

Yuzu only hung her head in misery, somehow, being told she's good at running didn't bring out any good feelings.

"Ah, your brother has that boxing thing right."

Kyoko beamed at her, and nodded. Apparent that she was proud.

"Boxing competition!"

Yuzu nodded, trying not to look so interested in her friend's brother. But, everytime Kyoko went to check up on her brother during his boxing club activities, he would be half naked. Prespiring as if they were salt crystals rather than sweat. It made him look, in a strange way, magical.

And those eyes. How they held so much determination, a complete opposite from hers that were dull and full of pessimistic mist. Yuzu stood, looking down at her friend then at the boxing club dojo.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm going to wish your brother good luck for you."

Kyoko smiled at her friend and thanked her, watching her run off in the direction of the boxing dojo. In truth, Yuzu only wanted to see how he was doing. She wasn't going to run the 100 meters until a few minutes later, anyways.

Once she reached the venue there were people in there than out, watching the 100 meter run. She couldn't see over the heads, and so she pushed her way to the front of the crowd and gasped when she saw Ryohei in the makeshift ring, with little damage done to his face and none on his body.

Right then and there, Yuzu felt what Kyoko-chan had always despised. The sight of her brother figthing. Even if it was boxing, just as a sport, it still looked painful. Not to mention that it looked like he was having a hard time, surprisingly, as he was breathing hard.

His opponent was the same as well, though, it was hard to tell who was going to win. She didn't know the other guy anyways.

Yuzu looked around the cheering crowd, and bit her lip, looking at Ryohei who had not noticed her presence seeing as he was focused on the opponent.

She gulped, cupping both her hands to the side of her mouth and breathed in to release a shout that resounded above everyone else's.

"RYOHEI-SEMPAI! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Ryohei's head snapped to the audience and his eyes met the familiar shade of dark brown hair, then his face broke into a smirk, to which Yuzu blushed at.

"Yeah! Yuzu-chan's cheering me on to the EXTREME! Nothing's gunna stop me now!"

She blushed further at his exclamation while the crowd only cheered louder at this, and there it was, his "extreme" energy all out on the poor opponent, and this being the finals stage, he had won again, like he did every single year.

Yuzu watched as he pumped the trophy in the air, goofy grin and all as he waved at everyone. She smiled and tried to push her way out of the crowd, her run would start in a few, and she would be dead meat if she couldn't go.

She sighed as she finally escaped the crowd, only to be stopped by her senior,

"Wait! Yuzu-chan!"

She turned at the mention of her name and saw that the older Sasagawa was struggling to keep the trophy on his one hand while pulling down a white shirt over his toned body with the othe. Yuzu laughed under her breath and waited for him to catch up, and they both walked together to the sports field.

"Kyoko-chan's running right, I'll cheer her on, to the EXTREME!"

Yuzu's smile faltered a little but she smiled none the less,

"We better hurry then, she must be running right now."

Just as she said, Kyoko had already finished the race and was panting at the finis line, and it was her turn next to represent her class.

Kyoko walked up to the two of the, telling her brother congratulations and bidding Yuzu a good luck.

"I'll cheer you on to the EXTREME! With passion! Just like you did for me, Yuzu-chan! Then we'll have a wonderful time celebrating our win!"

Just like that, she blushed... to the extreme.


End file.
